Honey (Reverb)
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Honey is for the Tribrid Contest. Appearance I remember when We used to laugh About nothing at all It was better than going mad From trying to solve all the problems we're going through Forget 'em all 'Cause all those nights we would stand and never fall Together we faced it all Remember when we'd Honey is a tall and thin dragoness, a picture of a beautiful hybrid. Her head is squared and thin, and her horns curve delicately. A green frill flashes from behind her ears, the colors shifting and flashing at her mood, the colors bluring and spiking if she’s angry, or smooth-edged when she’s calm. Her shoulders are broad, and her legs long, ending in soft, clawless talons. Her tail is long and thin, curling more then a MudWing or a SandWing. She has one other deformity, her missing wings, and her bare spine. No spikes or crest curl gracefully along her back, and no wings lift her into the air. Her shoulders are each marked with the empty joint, the skin and scales tenting over the hole in her bone. Her scales are pale brown, and her underbelly cream. Her horns are shining white, and dully rounded. Her eyes are one of the most remarkable things about her, with huge pupils, and grey irises. As far as adornments go, Honey is one of the most decorated Coyotes. She has three earrings in each ear, two silver hoops and one silver stud. A silver cloth hides the left half her face, from a piercing in her nose to on of the hoop earrings. She also wears a bandana, made from the same cloth, along with two black chains around her neck and one wrapped twice around her left wrist. She has two more cloth adornments, one scrap tied around her upper left arm, and one tied around her right wrist. She wears the Pack’s mark, a pale scar-like color, mimicking their founder’s most defining feature. Her’s is shaped vaguely like lightning bolt, cracking across her brown scales. Personality Stay up late and we'd talk all night In a dark room lit by the tv light Through all the hard times in my life Those nights kept me alive Honey is a vain, mildly manipulative hybrid, and cares a lot about her looks. Of course, as the Coyote who’s unable to fend for herself, she spends a great deal of her time on her reputation. If a few more bandannas and a few more necklace chains give her a different reputation, why not try? The cloth that covers her face is the one she is most careful about, because it covers a few scars from when she was sick. She dodges questions about her past, and denies anyone saying she’s vain, even when she know she is. She’s also very good at steering conversations, manipulating other dragons, usually dragons she’s pick-pocketing, or the butcher she buys meat from. She usually uses reverse psychology on dragons, tricking them into letting their guard down. Honey is a creative extrovert, at the campfire every night with the other Coyotes, joking and singing. She comes up with plans easily, usually remnants of the stories in her history scrolls pieced together. She is a little shy about sharing her ideas, and rarely draws anymore. Honey is a book-smart, optimist. Despite being in a group that grays the line between good and evil, she always sees the good in dragons. She loves history stories, and if you can coax her into telling a story, she’s a great storyteller, doing voices and animating her points with her talons. Backstory We'd listen to the radio play all night Didn't want to go home to another fight Through all the hard times in my life Those nights kept me alive Prehistory Honey was born and raised in the city of Desert’s Shore, hatched to Cumin, a pure-blooded SandWing, and Root, a MudWing/RainWing hybrid. Cumin had lived in Desert’s Shore his whole life, hatched in one of the oldest families to originate in the little fishing community. Root and lived in the Rainforest, gathering fruit and having Suntime with the rest of the RainWings. Despite being a hybrid, she fit in fine, especially because she had no mother to blame for her non-shifting scales, and venom-less fangs. When RainWings began disappearing more often, she fled to the Mud Kingdom, and from there to the Scorpion Den. When she didn’t fit in there, she ran to the small town of Desert’s Shore, hearing about it from a small, Sand/Sea healer. After a year or two there, she had Honey with Cumin, naming her after the small beehive the kept in the yard behind their home. Dragonethood When Honey was 5, she was enrolled in Fang Hills Academy, in the Star Winglet. She loved it there. She became good friends with the IceWing in the Topaz Winglet, Bear-dog, and the SandWing in the Feather Winglet, Dixie. She loved History and Art, acing those classes, while mostly failing in the others. She didn’t mind though. She would spend her days reading history scrolls on the docks, painting and drawing in the prey hall, or playing pranks on the teachers with Beardog and Dixie. She fit right in, despite being a tribrid, clawless and wingless. She could have had a career in art, as her clawless talons never tore the canvas. Her dorm was filled with paintings and drawings of the docks and shore, the other dragons, scenes from the history scrolls. But a story without conflict is no story. Her career never took off and her art was never sold, left to gather dust in the empty remains of the school. It was panic. Panic that killed Fang Hills and split the population of the little fishing town. Dragons dropped dead in the streets, and fear sent them fleeing to the other little towns that had sprouted up across Pyrrhia. The school was shut down, to stop the spread of sickness. But as many dragons as left stayed. Many didn’t believe the symptoms were of a real disease, and that the cases that did match real symptoms, were just paranoia embodied. At 6, Honey was out on the streets, one of the dragons sick with nerves and paranoia. She wandered, hiding in alleys, but unable to flee. How could a young tribrid, sick and unable to fly? She would’ve had to run over dunes and dunes of sand, in hot sun, unable to catch prey or defend herself. For a year, Desert’s Shore was a war-zone, with no organization. Honey was found by a SkyWing named Joules, and they worked together to fed themselves. Joules would distract a dragon, and Honey—with her reddened eyes, thin, starved looks, and missing wings— would slip a few coins out of the dragon’s pack or bag. The two of them got better and better at it, until they were approached by a SandWing with a scar marking on her neck, and invited to join the Coyote Pack. Adulthood The dragon who invited them was a SandWing named Drought. She got them ranks as hunter for Honey, and warrior for Joules. With her new job, she didn’t see her friend very often, but quickly settled in, eager to learn more tricks of the trade from Drought, who was also a hunter. She learned from the other hunters that being a hunter didn’t specifically mean ‘hunting’. As long as she could bring something to sustain the pack each day, she was free do as she wished. She learned pickpocketing from Drought, and usually used what she could to buy meat from the butcher. She pockets the things she likes the most, for a rainy day, as she says. Relations I remember when We used to drive Anywhere but here As long as we'd forget our lives We were so young and confused that we didn't know To laugh or cry Those nights were ours They will live and never die Together we'd stand forever Remember when we'd Parents “Root and Cumin were great parents. They took care of me, and even got me into Fang Hills. I wish I knew what happened to them when that sickness went around.” Beardog & Dixie “They were good friends. Sure, they got fend up with my constant painting, but we were inseparable. I wonder what happened to them.” Joules “He helped me out. I don’t think he likes being in the Pack too much, but he fits in.” Drought “She an even better teacher then the teachers at Fang Hills.” Hunter “She’s weird, even in the Pack. Did she get hit in the head? Dropped as an egg? No? Huh.” Coyote (Reverb) “Coyote is my role-model. I never knew her, but just look at the reputation she’s left behind. Dragons still fear her. And the stories about her are amazing.” Cacao “Her and I get along great, and I’m glad she join the Pack. I wonder what the Rainforest was like.” Gallery Those nights belong to us There's nothing wrong with us I remember when We used to laugh And now I wish those nights would last HoneyFB - ReverbtheDragon.png|Fullbody Ref by myself HoneyRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough Headshot by myself HoneyPainting_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Honey Painting by myself HoneyTheHybred.png|Headshot by User:XXX Icestar XXx Paranioa_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Honey hiding in an alleyway during the ‘Dark Days’ of Desert’s Shore, by myself. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Disabled Characters